Reflecciones del corazón
by Roshelio
Summary: Una vista a fondo de lo que Rukia oculata en su interior cuando se le ofrece lo que toda alma desea, sus pensamientos, miedos y deseos al respecto IXR


Reflexiones del corazón

Anime: Bleach

Categoría: One- Shot

Kuchiki Rukia, actualmente la Shinigami mas mencionada en todo Soul Society, no solo a sido la primera de su clase en pasar de ser una simple alma común a ser parte de una de las 4 grandes familias, también a sido la única Shinigami a quien se le a otorgado perdón después de ser sentenciada a la pena de muerte, sino que además de todo esto se decía que Rukia había perdido parte de sus poderes mientras estaba en el mundo humano, en fin, una chica que lograba hazaña única tras otra, sin embargo nadie conoce realmente lo que pasa por su cabeza ¿Qué piensa Rukia de su vida en el mundo humano? Y ¿Qué haría ella si se le ofreciera lo que toda alma desea? Léanlo a continuación…

Rukia se encontraba recostada sobre el pasto al lado de un arroyo, aquel que la viera pensaría que era una simple estudiante de secundaria que no fue a clases disfrutando la brisa de la mañana, sin embargo ninguno conocía la verdad, los eventos que habían tenido lugar ese mismo día habían destrozado su mundo completamente, y apenas eran las nueve de la mañana.

' ¿Qué hago?, ¿qué hago?, qué hago?' se preguntaba una y otra vez desesperadamente dentro de su cabeza, obviamente su carácter no le permitía demostrar esto en el exterior, donde permanecía tranquila y sin preocupaciones, a pesar de la guerra que estaba tomando lugar dentro de su cabeza.

"Es lo que toda alma desea, ¿porque estoy dudando?" se preguntó Rukia a si misma mientras veía su mano derecha "Y esta oportunidad no se volverá a presentar…ni a mi, ni a nadie" dijo Rukia pensativa al recostarse nuevamente sobre el césped poniendo su brazo sobre sus ojos "Nunca pensé que me ofrecerían…. Volver a la vida" se dijo Rukia con miedo y duda en su tono de voz.

Horas antes…

Era una mañana como cualquier otra, el sol apenas estaba saliendo y Rukia iba camino a la escuela, Ichigo se había quedado dormido y ella no veía la obligación de despertarlo, además de que sería divertido ver su expresión cuando llegara a la escuela e hiciera una de sus escenas. Rukia sonrió antes el pensamiento de Ichigo llegando tarde a la primera hora de clases culpándola. "Y luego la profesora lo sacara del salón….." se dijo a si misma como si estuviera completamente segura de que eso iba a suceder.

En su camino hacia la escuela su celular sonó, era Urahara, dueño de la tienda mas extraña de toda la ciudad, y su contacto con el Soul Society , Rukia contestó rápidamente, pensando que él no la llamaría al menos que fuese algo importante "¿Alo?" contestó Rukia dudosa " Rukia!! ¿Cómo has estado? espero que muy bien" dijo Urahara con su tono de voz burlesco pero simpático "¿Qué quieres Urahara?, no creo que me hayas llamado para preguntar como estoy" dijo Rukia un poco molesta por la actitud de su colega "en realidad…te necesito aquí en la tienda en este preciso momento" dijo Urahara con un tono completamente serio "¿Por qu….?" Quiso preguntar Rukia pero fue interrumpida "Ven rápido, es urgente" dijo Urahara con el mismo tono de voz seria e inmediatamente colgó el teléfono, dejando a Rukia confundida y disgustada.

Rukia llego a la tienda pero no se sorprendió al verla completamente vacía "Típico de él" dijo Rukia antes de dar media vuelta hacia la puerta. "Espera, es importante" dijo Urahara quien estaba parado junto al marco de la habitación siguiente "Pasa por favor" dijo Urahara sin el mínimo cambió de expresión. Rukia estaba sorprendida por la seriedad de la situación, inclusive tardo un poco en reaccionar.

"Siéntate y sírvete te, lo necesitaras "dijo Urahara algo preocupado. Rukia hizo lo que le dijeron y se sentó al otro lado de la mesa de centro, pero no se sirvió el te. "Escucha muy bien esto Rukia, tu futuro depende de lo que estoy apunto de explicarte" dijo Urahara poniéndose de pie y dándole la espalda a Rukia para voltear a ver la ventana, Rukia trago saliva y escucho atentamente.

"Veras Rukia, como te habrás dado cuenta eres una Shinigami algo especial por decirle de alguna forma, a pesar de que tus poderes no son la gran cosa comparados con otros Shinigamis tienes ciertas habilidades ocultas "dijo Urahara sin siquiera voltear a verla. Rukia estaba a punto de decir algo por lo que dijo acerca de sus poderes, pero decidió dejarlo continuar al ver lo seria que era la conversación.

"Estas habilites nos intrigaron a algunos y decidimos estudiarte por nuestra cuenta" dijo Urahara. Rukia no estaba contenta, se sentía como una especie de experimento, pero decidió no interrumpir "Al parecer tu alma y el gigai (cuerpo falso) que estas usando son completamente compatibles, las probabilidades de que esto ocurra son infinitamente pequeñas y no hay estudio que determine el porque pasa" explicó Urahara "Dime de una vez cual es el problema!" dijo Rukia impaciente por escuchar y desesperada por la platica sin sentido. "A eso voy, aparentemente de no separarte de tu gigai tu alma y este se fusionaran y estarás permanentemente confinada a este, ya hable esto con los altos mandos de Soul Society y te están dando 2 opciones…" explicaba Urahara pero fue interrumpido por Rukia.

"Espera un momento, mas despacio, ¿mi alma será absorbida por mi gigai?" pregunto Rukia confundida y algo asustada "No, se fusionaran" explicó Urahara "¿Y eso que significa?" preguntó Rukia confundida por la explicación "En otras palabras…." Dijo Urehara pero se detuvo a la mitad "En otras palabras…." Dijo Rukia moviendo su brazo de arriba hacia abajo tratando de sacarle la respuesta "Volverías a la vida" dijo Urehara tomando de los hombros a Rukia, quien se quedo completamente paralizada.

La frase 'volverás a la vida' se repetía una y otra vez en la mente de Rukia, era algo inimaginable y no tenia precedentes, podría rehacer su vida en el mundo humano, crecer nuevamente, disfrutar de su juventud, nada igual había pasado antes, sin embargo sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos "Como te decía debido al problema de tu ejecución han decidió que mereces compensación a cambio, Soul Society te esta dando dos opciones, puedes regresar a Soul Society y ser retirada de tu gigai para seguir siendo una Shinigami o puedes quedarte con tu gigai y volver a vivir como una humana común" explico Urahara. Las opciones le cayeron a Rukia como un balde de agua fría, nunca pensó que Soul Society considerara si quiera pensar en dejarla tomar la oportunidad.

"Sin embargo…." Comenzó Urahara "Tienes para decidir hasta mañana por la mañana, para entonces será demasiado tarde y tu gigai y tu alma se abran fusionado para entonces" dijo Urahara. Sus palabras sorprendieron a Rukia, eran muchas cosas demasiado rápido, cualquiera necesitaría tiempo para pensar este tipo de cosas, y a ella le estaban dando menos de 24 horas para decidir que sería del resto de su vida.

Rukia sentía un tremendo dolor de cabeza, alegría, miedo, indecisión y una serie de demás sentimientos encontrados "Creo que tomare el te que me ofreciste" dijo Rukia mientras tomaba la taza con una mano algo temblorosa "Mi recomendación es que te tomes el día entero para pensarlo" dijo Urahara "Si, eso haré" dijo Rukia mientras salía por la puerta principal "Creo que hoy no iré a la escuela" se dijo Rukia mas a si misma que a Urahara, casi arrepentida de no poder ver la expresión de Ichigo cuando llegue tarde.

En el presente (1:00 PM)…

Rukia estaba recorriendo la ciudad sin rumbo, mirando a las personas que iban pasando ' ¿Realmente quiero volver a ser parte de esta vida rutinaria?' pensó Rukia viendo que todos parecían hacer lo mismo día tras día, nada cambiaba, lo que la hizo recordar su vida en Soul Society una vida llena de emociones donde cada día era una supresa tras otra, "Aún así esta vida es más segura y feliz" dijo Rukia apretando el puño, recordando el rostro de compañeros siendo devorados por Hollows frente a sus impotentes ojos.

Sin notarlo se topó con la escuela, aquel lugar que la mayoría detestaba, sin embargo a ella le parecía un lugar tranquilo para ponerse a pensar. Las clases había terminado y las únicas personas que quedaban estaban ocupadas por sus actividades extracurriculares, por lo que tendría el lugar prácticamente para ella sola. Pasó por su salón de clases pensando en la clase que había perdido "Cómo si tuviera tiempo de preocuparme por eso…" dijo Rukia haciendo esos pensamientos a un lado.

Paso por otras partes de la escuela pero decidió no darles importancia, sin embargo al llegar al lugar donde generalmente comía su almuerzo algo dentro de ella despertó, era un sentimiento de nostalgia "¿Realmente los chicos significan tanto para mi?" se preguntó Rukia al notó un pequeña lágrima que corría por su mejilla con el solo echo de pensar en no volver a ver a sus compañeros de clase, inclusive a aquellos chicos problemáticos que pensaba eran una molestia.

Se sintió mal por un momento, no por sus amigos en el mundo real, sino por aquellos que había dejado en Soul Society, cuando abandonó Soul Society nunca pensó en ellos, jamás sintió tristeza cuando le dijeron que debía ir al mundo real "Quizás es porque aquí son más afectuosos…" comentó Rukia, recordando la infinita cantidad de abrazos y saludos que había recibido por parte de sus compañeros y amigas.

En Soul Society se decían amigos, pero su relación era más como de colegas o compañeros que compartían la misma misión, solo antes de convertirse en Shinigami había tenido esta cercanía con quienes la rodeaban. Decidió salir del lugar, ya que sería problemático si uno de los profesores la viera, considerando que falto a clases.

Antes de salir por la reja principal decidió voltear hacia atrás una vez más para ver el edificio, sus alrededores y las personas que aún estaban ahí "La escuela…no se porque se quejan tanto de ella, no es un lugar tan malo" dijo Rukia pensando en todos sus buenos momentos en ese lugar, y recordando la academia en Soul Society. Era un lugar rígido lleno de reglas que seguir y patrones de comportamiento que mantener, no tenían la mitad de las libertades que en el mundo real.

Después de un día agotador y un dolor de cabeza que la había acompañado todo el día decidió volver a casa "Interesante…llamo a este lugar hogar y nadie en la familia sabe que vivo aquí" comentó Rukia, quien al no sentir ninguna presencia decidió entras por la puerta del frente. Paso por la cocina e imaginó el escándalo que siempre había, el padre alborotador y las hijas discutiendo sobre alguna tontería, más sin embargo eran felices, y ella nunca había podido ser parte de esa felicidad y comenzó a recordar todas la festividades que había pasado sin ser parte de ella.

La navidad pasada…

Todo era alegría y felicidad en la casa de los Kurosaki el 24 de Diciembre, la casa estaba completamente decorada y las hermanitas de Ichigo estaban decorando el árbol mientras que Ichigo trataba de prender la chimenea. En es ese momento comenzaron a escuchar campanas y alguien tocó a la puerta. Al abrirla se podía ver al padre de Ichigo en un pésimo disfraz de Santa Clos tratando de pretender ser él. Las discusiones, las peleas y los gritos (especialmente de Ichigo) estuvieron a la orden del día, pero cuando el reloj dió las 12 todos se detuvieron y se dieron un gran abrazo.

¿Dónde estaba Rukia en ese momento? Se encontraba sentada sobre la cama de Ichigo abrazada de sus piernas volteando a ver por la ventana la ciudad cubierta de nieve. Entonces Ichigo entró por la puerta con un plato lleno de la cena de navidad "Debes tener hambre" dijo Ichigo ofreciéndole el plato "Si gracias, déjalo ahí" dijo Rukia tratando de fingir su rudeza de costumbre, aunque Ichigo notó casi de inmediato el cambio.

Ichigo saco de su bolsillo una pequeña caja mal envuelta y se la ofreció a Rukia "F..fe…feliz navidad" dijo Ichigo con la cara medio roja sin ver a Rukia directamente a los ojos. Rukia no se lo esperaba, siendo Ichigo probablemente nadie se lo hubiera esperado "Gracias" dijo Rukia con un cambio de voz muy notorio "¿Puedo abrirlo?" preguntó ella, a lo que Ichigo solo movió la cabeza. El regalo era una pulsera plateada muy hermosa que brillaba muy bien con la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana. "Ichigo….es preciosa" dijo Rukia admirada del buen gusto que tenía Ichigo.

"Ahora solo falta algo" dijo Ichigo con la cara aun más roja. Rukia lo miró extrañada, no sabía a que se podía estar refiriendo "Tu abrazo de navidad" dijo Ichigo, lo que hizo que Rukia también se sonrojara, pero no se resistió al comentario. Para la sorpresa de Ichigo, Rukia se puso de pie a abrazó a Ichigo deseándole una feliz navidad.

En el cuarto de Ichigo (6:00 PM)…

"Ichigo…"susurró Rukia "Definitivamente la persona mas insensible, torpe, terca, creída, ruda y perezosa que e conocido" dijo Rukia enojándose "Y sin embargo…. Solo pensar en él me hace considerar quedarme" dijo Rukia sin comprender en qué estaba pensando. Es verdad, no era perfecto, su humor y carácter dejaban mucho que desear, pero aún así siempre había estado con ella en los momentos más difíciles, arriesgando su vida por ella, desafiando las probabilidades de ganar.

"Pero si me quedo aquí perderé todo lo que e ganado en Soul Society" comentó Rukia avergonzada de su egoísmo. "¿Y vale la pena todo eso…por la oportunidad de vivir?" se preguntó Rukia, pero antes de poder contestar a su propia pregunta escucho alguien que gritaba su nombre afuera de la casa. Abrió las ventanas de la habitación para ver de quien se trataba "Rukiaaaa!!!!" gritaba Ichigo a la mitad de la calle "Ya te escuche, no tienes que gritar!!" gritó Rukia para callarlo.

"Nadie volverá a casa hasta tarde, ¿quieres ir a comer?" preguntó Ichigo desde la calle. 'ese es el Ichigo que yo conozco, directo al grano' pensó Rukia y sonrió antes el pensamiento. "solo si me atrapas" dijo Rukia haciéndose hacia atrás para saltar por la ventana "Si te ¿que?" preguntó Ichigo sorprendido, pero la respuesta nunca llegó, solo vio a Rukia saltar de su ventana hacia él. Pudo atraparla sin mayor problema, pero por lo rápida de la situación perdió el equilibrio y ambos cayeron al suelo.

Ichigo quedó en la parte de abajo y Rukia en la de arriba "¿Porqué haces eso?" preguntó Ichigo algo disgustado "Porque sabía que me atraparías" dijo Rukia poniéndose de pie ofreciéndole la mano "Vamos a comer" dijo Rukia. 'Quizás para los demás la razón por la que lo estoy haciendo es tonta e infantil, pero para mi es la única razón que hay para hacerlo, volver a vivir… para estar con él' pensó Rukia con sus pensamientos en orden y su decisión tomada.

Fin.

Hay ¿apoco no esta bonito:P bueno bueno eso les concierne a ustedes, si les gusot dejen un review para conocer su opinión Por favor y gracias


End file.
